Seattle Rain and Horizon Outtakes!
by brittanydm
Summary: Outtakes of my Renesmee and Jacob stories! Please, take a look at the first two stories before reading these :)
1. Embry's Proposal

**Outtake #1 In between Seattle Rain and Horizon**

**Embry's Proposal**

**Scarlett POV**

* * *

"Where are you taking me Embry Ethan Call!" Embry laughed at my voice as I screamed out him. His huge hands were covering my eyes and leading me through what smelt like a forest.

It was December twenty-fifth, Christmas. Embry had pulled me away from the dinners and gift openings between our house and the Cullens. We got in the tiny, rented car he'd gotten for the ocassion, though he wouldn't tell me exactly what this trip was for. I knew we'd driven well over eleven hours and the clock was slowly approaching midnight. I had fallen asleep in the passenger seat and was woken up to Embry running.

"It's a secret, Scarlett Noel Moore." He kept inching me forward, towards our destination and I kept complaining.

"Embry, I'm cold." I pretended to shiver and chuckled at my obvious lie. Besides the fact that I was half-vampire, I also had on a huge black hoodie of his, a dark blue sweater underneath, white skinny jeans and a pair of Ugg's I'd borrowed from Kailee's closet.

He pulled me closer and I could almost see his smirk as his face lit up with a blush, "You know, I am a big, warm, werewolf." He whispered to me and my skin crawled.

"Shapeshifter." I decided to be a smartass, he had to be accurate on his own species.

Embry barked out a huge laugh, "Here I am, trying to be sweet and romantic. I guess we better go home." Though, I knew Embry was kidding, it still made me mad that he even thought about going back home after this long journey.

"Embry Call, you better start walking forward again, before I attempt to kick your ass." My attitude was slightly sour and he thought it was hilarious.

"Honey, if we kept walking forward you'd run into a tree." His smartass remark made me feel better and I let out a small chuckle.

I heard the sound of slow rushing water and it made me wonder just where we were.

"Babe, you can open your eyes now." Embry still kept his hands on my eyes as he spoke.

"I could if you'd take your hands off, Em."

"Oh, yeah." He let out a nervous sounding chuckle and slid his hands off my eyes.

My eyes adjusted slowly to the night light and the scene in front of me took my breath away. A white, snow blanketed cliff stood in front of me. Water still poured slowly from underneath a frozen sheet of ice. The ice connected the inbetweens of the hillsides. A small pool of water collected just below the waterfall.

My eyes stared straight at it in wonder. I loved the wintertime, so did Embry. It was magical. The scene in front of me was almost more extravagant than all of the holiday cheer and spirit put together.  
Candles had been placed purposefully in random spots, I could tell they'd been burning for a while. A small wooden bridge crossed over the waterfall and Embry grabbed my hand.

"Come on, Scar. You have to check this out." Embry pulled me along behind him and I smiled at the teenage attitude he took on at this opportunity.

I stood staring at the falls in wonder, Embry stared at me. "This is beautiful, Embry. Thank you for bringing me here." I pulled Embry closer to me and kissed him on the cheek.

"Not as beautiful as you." Embry hugged me tighter and kept his eyes on me as I gapped at the winter wonderland some more.

Embry let go of me and stood staring at me some more, "Scarlett, I wanted to tell you that...that, well, I love you. No scratch that, I have more than just feelings of love for you. You're my everything. You're always going to be safe if I have anything to do with it. Always."

I turned from the scene and looked at my stunning boyfriend. A light snow fall started cluttering the scene around us. It coated Embry's lovely, shaggy black hair in a mysterious kind of way. His dark skin looked even lovelier as the snow hit him.

"I..I love you, too, Embry. So much more than you can imagine." I went in to kiss him but he stopped me.

"That's not all, Scarlett. I...I want to spend forever with you. The right way. The very, right way. So well, I guess what I'm saying is," Embry quit talking and got on to one knee, from the pocket of his blue hoodie he pulled out a small blue velvet box. I knew what was coming and I felt the tears form in my eyes. "Scarlett Noel Moore, will you marry me?" Embry's voice didn't crack once as he stared at me with a smile.

I couldn't seem to find my voice as I stared at Embry, "Yes. I'll marry you. Of course." I started babbling away and Embry stopped me with a sudden kiss.

He lifted his head from the kiss and moved my hair out of my eyes, "That's the best thing I've ever heard." He barely whispered as he picked me up and spun me around.


	2. Seth's Proposal

**A/N: Outtake Number Two! I'll probably be posting outtakes, like, once a week. So, enjoy! :)**

**Outtake Number Two:**

**Seth's Proposal.**  
**Seth POV**

* * *

I stood in front of my small twin size bed, looking over the only three suits I owned. A plain black one, a white one, and a not so great purple one. I immediately made a face at the purple one. It had been my Halloween costume when I was around eighteen. Kailee would never let it go if she saw it.

I smiled at the thought of my adorable girlfriend. She'd already helped redesign my house, a gift from my mom after she'd moved in with Charlie. It was the house Leah and I had grown up in, the best house I could ever imagine. Leah didn't want it, she was in the process of buying a small cabin with her fiance, Jase.

I paced back in forth in only my underwear as I racked my brain on ideas of which suit to wear. Normally, it wouldn't of been such a big deal, but, tonight I was proposing. I was getting ready to settle down for the first time.

My hands felt rough as I wiped the sweat from my forehead. I finally decided on the white suit. Kailee was going to get a kick out of my idea for this date. It's taken me almost a month to get everything planned put just right.

I looked at the digital clock, the time of five, fourty-five glowed back at me in neon green. My heart picked up as I realized I had to pick Kailee up from her and Lily's house in thirty minutes.  
I hurried and got dressed. Not bothering with fixing my short hair with a product. All I had to do was run my fingers through it and it would stand on it's own. I threw on a pair of my worn hightop Converse and ran to my car.

I arrived at Lily's house with a minute to spare. Not bothering with the key I had to the door, I rang the bell. The huge dark red door opened to Kailee. Her blonde hair had been curled and it cascaded down her shoulders. On her body sat a peach colored dress. Her height had been pushed up at least four inches in her white heels.

Kailee rolled her eyes at my oggling of her, "Well, are we gonna go today or not, Gramps?" She smiled at me playfully and tugged on my arm as she dragged me down the stairs of her front porch.

We took off down the road in the direction of Portland. Alice had found the perfect little restaurant to take us too. It had been her idea to go fancy for the date, despite what my footwear said about that.  
Kailee turned up the radio to some loud, pop song. Something, that sounded like Justin Bieber. She sang loudly and made faces at me. I laughed at her as she messed the lyrics up, "Shut up! I thought the song was only on, like, the first thirty seconds." She stuck her tongue out at me and turned the station to a Katy Perry song, my secret obsession in music, Katy Perry. I tried unsuccessfully, to not sing along with her.

"Ha! Wait until I tell Leah about this. She is going to FLIP." Kailee laughed at me as I mumbled out the lyrics to 'Teenage Dream'. I gave her a pouty look and she laughed again.

I smiled at her and she leaned over the seat and kissed me, "Now, if I promise not to tell Leah and Claire, will you tell me what you have planned?" Kailee's devious smile came onto her face. I wasn't giving in that easily.

"Not a chance." I winked at her and she stuck her tongue out.

"Fine." She knew she liked things to be kept secret. She liked the element of surprise. "Do they serve Nutella cake?" Kailee asked about her guilty pleasure, Nutella.

I chuckled at the eagerness in her voice, "I don't know. Maybe?"

We arrived at the tiny, truck stop like diner and got out. The outside looked like a robot had thrown up on the nineteen-fifties. The neon colors and chrome outlining was so cliche.

I opened Kailee's door, and we both walked towards the diner. Kailee was laughing hysterically as we made our way inside, "Oh my God, Seth Clearwater. You are too funny, getting thoroughly dressed up to eat at a truck stop?"

I nodded at her, hopeful that she thought it was a good idea, "This, this, it's pure creativity." I laughed with her as we walked inside. The waitress looked at us like our skin color was bright, pink.

We took a seat in the back and picked up the menu's. An older lady that smelled of stale cigarettes and Jack Daniel's came up to us, "Can I help you?" her monotone nasally voice made Kailee laugh.

"How about some chicken strips, and some gravy on the side." Kailee answered with a slight giggle.

The lady took down the order and turned to me, "And you buddy boy?" She rolled her eyes at me as I ran down the menu a few more times.

"How 'bout, some pork chops. Ooh, and a grilled cheese, with some mashed potatoes?" I looked at the women with an angelic look. Kailee busted out laughing, hard, as the woman walked off.

We conversed simply through the meal, my nerves hadn't let me ask the question. I couldn't do it yet. I looked out the window of the diner to see angry storm clouds swirling around outside. Fat rain clouds plopped and stung the windows of the diner.

"This is just freakin' awesome. My hair looks amazing tonight." Kailee pouted. Normally, she loved rain.

But, her love for it was thrown out the window on a good hair day.

"D...do you wanna get go...going?" My voice slipped a couple times as nerves took over.

Kailee nodded at me and we left the restaurant. Kailee and I both laughed as we ran through the rain. Midway through, the parking lot, I stopped. Kailee turned around when she realized I wasn't behind her and she looked at me.

"Wait, Kai. I have to ask you something." I looked at her smiling.

Kailee stomped through the rain back to me, "Can't it wait until we get to the car?" She questioned.

I shook my head at her as I slipped my hands into my pockets, "Kailee, you, you're everything I've ever needed. And well, I want to be together, forever. I mean, we're soul mates. And, God, I just love you so freaking much. I love everything about you, everything. I want to do this. In the right way, so," I slipped down onto one knee in front of her and smiled, "So, will you do the honor of marrying me?" I kept my speech short and simple. Because, that's who I was. Simple. Plus, I might puke if I kept talking.

Kailee smiled back at me, "As much as I want to kick your ass for keeping me out here in this pouring rain." Kailee stared up at the rain. Her hair was soaking, water was pouring down off of both of us. "I, I would love to be your wife, Seth."

I jumped from my one knee and pulled her into a tight embrace. Our lips collided and melted with the rain around us. I was just made the happiest man in the universe.

Kailee pulled her head back and looked at me, "But, if you ever keep me in the rain like this again, I will not hesitate to kick your ass." She winked at me and we kissed again.


End file.
